Fozzie's In Love
by miss kermie
Summary: Fozzie's mess up on words causes Jaz to leave him, and come back with injuries. But she doesn't really seem willing to forgive him...
1. The Anniversery Date

**Fozzie's In Love**

**Chapter One- The Anniversary Date**

It was an normal day... Well... Normal for the Muppets anyway. Let's say relatively normal. So, it's about time for a date involving a certain bear, and a certain human. And if you don't know who it is by now, you are really late. I'm just kidding. Anyway, let us join Fozzie da bear in his room.

"Kermit, I'm really nervous about this." Fozzie said shakily.

"Don't worry, it's only your nineth anniversary!" Kermit assured. "ONLY? You mean I have to do this again?"

"Well, you don't _have _to, but women usually prefer to do something for your anniversary. And when I say they prefer, I mean that you'd better do something before you get knocked into next month. I'm surprised that you got away with not doing anything for eight years!" Kermit exclaimed.

"Yeah, Kermit? Miss Piggy's not _my_ girlfriend, she's _yours_."

"Ok, Ok, I get it, you think that if I don't do anything, I get knocked into next week... And you're absolutely correct."

Fozzie laughed. "Well, that's good advice for next year."

Kermit chuckled and helped Fozzie put on his cufflinks.

Meanwhile, Jaz was in her room with Miss Piggy.

"I can't believe vous two have been together for nine years, and you are just now telling him that he needs to do something about it!" Miss Piggy yelled.

"I was _trying _to give the bear space!" Jaz shouted.

"Vous still have much to learn I see. Men don't get space."

"Why not?"

"Because they aren't romantic enough, and they don't do what you say."

"Miss Piggy, Fozzie is my boyfriend, not Kermit."

"Yeah, well I'm just worried that if you give him too much space, he'll run off and find someone else! I don't want you to be heart broken!" Miss Piggy stared at her with motherly eyes. "I'll be just fine! Now help me put on this stupid dress!"

"It's not stupid, you will look tres' chic and charming."

"To you, maybe, but I really hate dresses."

Miss Piggy only shook her head, and helped Jaz put on her dress.

After Jaz and Fozzie were both ready, Kermit and Miss Piggy, escorted them both to the door. Once they all got there, Fozzie and Jaz examined eachother.

"W-Wow, Jaz you look beautiful."

"Um, thanks. You're not half bad yourself..."

Miss Piggy shook her head.

"No, No, No! That is not what you're supposed to say! Fozzie, you're supposed to open the door, then say, 'After you my dear.' Then Jaz, you giggle, and say, 'Oh Fozzie, you're such a gentleman!' How hard is that?" She yelled.

Jaz looked at Kermit. "Do we have to?"

"Um... For my sake and yours, yes." Kermit nodded.

Jaz sighed, and Fozzie tugged on his tie. He cleared his throat. Then as Piggy demanded, he opened the door.

"Um, uh, after you Jaz my dear." Fozzie stuttered.

Jaz rolled her eyes. "Thanks Fozzie, you're such a gentleman..." She said sarcastically.

"Jaz, you were supposed to giggle." Piggy said.

"I don't care."

"Well vous should."

Jaz rolled her eyes and went out the door. Fozzie followed behind her, as Miss Piggy sighed. "They grow up so fast..."

"You do know that Jaz isn't your daughter, right?"

"Shut. Up."

"Whoa, Sorry... But... Um... Piggy?"

"Hm?"

"Should we really let Fozzie drive?"

"..."

"I'm so glad we're finally here, so I can take off this stupid dress." Jaz said. Fozzie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I can't wait to take off this tux."

It's not that he didn't like tuxedos, it's just that the material that was used was incredibly itchy. As Fozzie took off his tux, Jaz took off her dress, to reveal her wearing jeans, and a purple sweat jacket.

"Well that's a new look for you. I like it." Fozzie said.

"Thanks. I was thinking that vests are more of Gonzo's thing, Y'know?" Fozzie nodded. They both put their formal wear in the trunk, and walked into the night club.

(Don't worry, it's more like a summer club. =D)

When the two made it inside, they took a seat at a table, and at first it was silent between them. Fozzie decided he was going to be the first to speak.

"So... Um... How are you Jaz?" He stuttered.

Jaz only smiled. "I'm fine. And You?"

"Oh, I-I'm fine..."

Jaz observed his nervous disposition.

"Fozzie, what's the matter?"

Fozzie wringed his hat in his hands. "I... I um..."

"Yes?"

"I've never been on a date with just me and a girl. I've always followed Kermit and Miss Piggy, or I ate at a resturant by myself. I've never been here with another person alone!" Fozzie explained.

"So... That's why this is the first time you've taken me out anywhere..." Jaz deduced.

Fozzie nodded.

"That's kinda sweet." Jaz smiled. Jaz was lost in her thoughts until the waitress came. She had a menu covering her face.

"Hello, may Moi take your order?"

"Moi? Oh No... Don't tell me you're..."

The waitress removed the menu to reveal that she was Miss Piggy. "Piggy! What are you doing here?" Jaz yelled.

"Making sure my brother does what he's supposed to do!"

Fozzie was puzzled. "What am I supposed to do?"

Miss Piggy pulled him aside, and mumbled something that Jaz couldn't hear. Then Fozzie mumbled something back. Jaz decided to cut in. "Ok, whatever you guys are talking about, enough is enough! Kermit wouldn't do this!" At that moment, Kermit ran up to Piggy in a waiter's costume.

"Really? Why are you guys here!"

"We just want to make sure everything goes according to plan. In fact, up first, is karaoke! Go ahead you two!" Miss Piggy yanked Jaz and Fozzie out of their chairs, and pushed them toward the small stage. Fozzie's never really sung with another girl, or one he liked at least, so he was kinda nervous. At a nearby table, was Statler and Waldorf.

"Great, they're gonna sing a song in the first chapter! They're really getting desperate!" Waldorf yelled.

"That's great! Soon they may-"

"Panic and run away. You used that line already!" Jaz interupted.

"... You got told by a girl." Waldorf Chuckled.

The girl, and the bear, went onstage, unsure of what to sing. "C'mon Jaz, singing in public isn't so bad!" Kermit assured

"That's easy for you to say, until I make you sing 'Piggy got back' tomorrow!"

"What's Piggy got back?" Miss Piggy asked.

"Nothing." Kermit lied.

"Just sing the first thing that comes to mind." Miss Piggy advised. Jaz thought for a moment.

"Can't you two sing with us?"

"Wha-? Oh, no, I couldn't possibly... Oh what the heck. Wardrobe! C'mon Kermie." Kermit and Miss Piggy left and came back in a flash. Piggy, with a red cocktail dress, and Kermit in his standard black tux.

"Ok, be formal, while we be casual..." Jaz mumbled.

"So, what are we singing?" Kermit asked.

"Just follow my lead."

Jaz: _Create a place through shapes and shades, build a blinding stage where beauty's made, but when your colors fade, everything will change._

Miss Piggy: _I'm tryin' hard to imagine better. Daydream him, I'll wait forever, I'll pray that our paths blur_

Jaz and Miss Piggy: _Together_

Jaz: _It might not be true, but it's the best I can do. It's only to keep a little piece of you. _

Miss Piggy: _I can't keep it inside, I gotta shout it out loud!_

Fozzie: _All of the things I can't live without_

Kermit: _And I'm givin' my heart_

Miss Piggy: _And I'm sealin' my soul_

Fozzie: _And I'm taking a breath_

Jaz: _And I'm givin' it all_

Kermit: _And I wanna walk out of the trouble I'm in, cause I'm really not sure, where to begin_

Fozzie: _And thinkin' it could make it better, better than it was before. Lies should bring us close together, so I won't be lonely no more_

Jaz: _Pretending it doesn't matter, could help me pass the time, In make believe, he'll hide forever_

Kermit: _This is real life_

Fozzie: _This is real life _

Jaz: _This is real life, oh oh_

Miss Piggy: _This is real life, Oh oh oh_

Jaz: _It's time to see the real life!_

Kermit: _Paint your world, full of tones, write the story so you know, how it goes_

Jaz: _But, my heart's alone, until he comes home. He'll make a decision_

Miss Piggy: _He'll have no choice_

Jaz: _And I'll hold him close_

Miss Piggy: _He'll hear my voice_

Jaz: _And I'll pray we're together, forever_

Miss Piggy: _Take a deep breath, go for a walk, which you were here, 'cause we've got to talk_

Kermit: _I can't keep it inside, I have to shout it out loud, all of the things I couldn't live without_

Fozzie: _And I'm givin' my heart, and I'm sealin' my soul, and she's takin' a breath, 'cause she's givin' it all, she wants to wake up from the dream she's been in, and start it all over so we can repeat_

Jaz: _And to think that it could make it better, better than it was before, lies should bring us close together, so I won't be lonely no more_

Miss Piggy: _Pretending it doesn't matter, could help me pass the time, in make believe, he'll hide forever, This is real life_

Jaz: _This is real life_

_(K+P: La la la la la la la la)_

Miss Piggy: _This is real life, oh oh_

_(Kermit: La la la la la la la la)_

Jaz: _This is real life, oh oh oh_

_(K+P: La la la la la la la la)_

Miss Piggy: _t's time to see the real life_

Jaz: _He's takin' a breath, he's makin' a stand he's bringin' down walls, he's doin' all that he can. He's through with black 'n white, and drawin' the line, between make believe and real life! This is real life!_

Fozzie: _This is real life_

_(K+P: La la la la la la la la)_

Miss Piggy: _This is real life oh oh_

_(Kermit: La la la la la la la la)_

Jaz: _This is real life, oh oh oh_

_(K+P: La la la la la la la la)_

Fozzie: _My real dreams, _

Jaz: _and real love_

Miss Piggy: _Oh oh oh_

Fozzie: _Yes make believe_

Jaz: _Is not enough_

Miss Piggy: _It's time to see_

All of them =P: _The real life!_

The audience applauded as Fozzie blushed.

"That was embarrassing!"

"Why? You've sung in front of people before!"

"Yeah, but that song was meant for a girl to sing..."

Jaz only smiled and shook her head.

"Now, how aout we eat something? I'm starving!" Miss Piggy exclaimed. "Again..." Jaz mumbled. The two couples made their way to the table and ate dinner.

On the way out, Miss Piggy was signaling Fozzie to do something, but Fozzie kept saying, "No, I don't have it." Or "I'm not ready!" To Jaz, this was just Fozzie being Fozzie.

"Oh, Kermie, let's go stargazing! Please, oh please?" Piggy begged. "Oh, alright. We'll see you guys later." Kermit and Miss Piggy walked away, as Jaz and Fozzie remained standing in front of the night club. "Jaz?"

"Hm?"

Fozzie got down on one knee, which made Jaz beam.

_Is he about to..._

Well, her thought stopped when Fozzie started to tie her shoe. "Sorry, your shoe was untied."

Jaz smacked herself, which caused Fozzie to get up.

"Um, why did you just smack yourself?"

"Because I didn't think you were gonna tie my shoe, I thought, that you'd ask me to marry you!"

Fozzie looked a little puzzled.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because that's what you do when you've been with someone for a long time! When you develop deep feelings for someone. When you _love _someone! Don't you love me?"

There was silence. "I... I uh, I don't know..." Fozzie stuttered.

Jaz's mouth was wide open, and tears began to fall.

"You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW? Fozzie, we've been together for nine years now, and all I ask for is for you to love me, and you don't even know? Well, until you figure it out, I don't think we should talk to eachother for a while." Jaz stormed off in tears, as Fozzie just remained standing there. "I'm sorry...?"


	2. Fozzie Without Jaz

**Chapter Two- Fozzie without Jaz**

It was another morning at the Muppet home. It even seemed normal for Fozzie, with all the drama he faced yesterday. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and took a shower with no problem whatsoever. It was when he came downstairs. That's when his problem began. Everyone was at the table, eating breakfast, except for Jaz. Fozzie figured that it was only because she was mad at him, and she would come downstairs eventually. As Fozzie took his seat, people started to ask questions.

"Where's Jaz?" Gonzo asked.

"Fozzie did you see her on your way out?" Piggy asked.

"No. But it's early anyway, so she could be sleepy."

"Actually, it's 10:28." Walter said, checking his watch.

"What? But I always get up at 7:00... Because Jaz wakes me up..." Fozzie sighed.

"What's wrong?" Walter asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'll go get Jaz, and see what's up." Fozzie dissmissed himself from the table, and went upstairs to Jaz's room. He knocked on the door.

"Jaz, I know you're mad, but I need to talk to you."

There was no answer.

"Jaz?"

Still no answer.

"Fozzie opened the door, to find no one there. He went inside the room, to find a note with his name on it, on her bed. As he read it, he began to shed tears.

"Dear Fozzie, as you know, we had a little arguement the other day, and thinking about it really hurts me inside. Looking at you hurts me inside now. And I've decided to go away for awhile, so I can recover. Fozzie, when I get back, I expect you to have your decision ready, and I mean it. But no matter what happens, I still love you, even if you don't feel the same way. -Jaz."

"What have I done..." Fozzie whispered. He got on his knees, and cried. But he knew he had to suck it up. She would be back. She said she would be. He just had to learn to go on without her, No matter how hard it was going to be.

Later on that day, the show was starting, and Fozzie was about to go onstage. "Where's Jaz?" Kermit asked.

"Oh, uh, she went... away... because... her... aunt passed away, and she's staying with Jay to recover." Fozzie lied.

"Oh. You think you can handle the crowd by yourself?"

Fozzie only nodded, even though he wasn't sure.

"Good luck." Kermit walked onstage. "And now, everyone's favorite, furry, funny man, Fozzie bear! YaaaaaaY!" Kermit ran offstage, as Fozzie danced on. "Hiya Hiya Hiya! Hey! What path do crazy people take in the forest?" Fozzie waited. _Oh yeah, I'm alone... _Fozzie thought. "Er, Uh, The Phsyco Path! AAaaaAaaah!"

"Boooooooo!" Statler yelled.

"Yeah, Booooo, Hiss! DOH HO HO HO!" Waldorf laughed.

Now, usually Jaz would defend him, or he would defend himself to impress her, but since she's not here, Fozzie just stood in one spot, crying his eyes out. With jaz around, he wasn't picked on at all, but since he is now, it really hurt his feelings. Fozzie ran offstage, and into his dressing room. He took a deep breath. Everything was going to be fine, he could do this. That was only a minor setback. As soon as Fozzie opened his dressing room door, Miss Piggy was there, looking very angry. It wasn't a smart thing to do, but Fozzie slammed the door in her face. The smart thing he did after that was hiding under the props in his closet. As soon as he hid, Miss Piggy swung the door wide open, looking even angrier than she did before!

"Alright, I know you're in here!" Miss Piggy looked under the couch, in the hamper with a bunch of ties, and even behind the TV, but still no Fozzie. Miss Piggy looked around until she spotted the closet. "Bingo." Piggy smirked. She swung the closet open. Just props... And ears of a bear sticking out. Piggy yanked Fozzie up by the ears, and Fozzie trembled. "Fozzie, what's the matter with you?"

"What?" Fozzie asked, confused.

"Breaking Jaz's heart like that?" Piggy shouted.

"Oh good, I thought you were talking about your broken statue."

"...What?"

"Oh! Nothing! Nothing!"

"Anyway, she just called me, and told me the whole thing!"

"She called you? Can I talk to her?" Fozzie asked.

"She doesn't want to talk to vous!" Piggy scoffed.

"Do you know where she is?"

"She wouldn't tell me."

"Do you at least know when she's coming back?"

"Nope. It looks like you've gone from Comedy Casanova, back to Comedy Clutz! She is very upset with vous!" Miss Piggy yelled.

"I see..." Fozzie sighed. "I guess she really doesn't want me anymore, huh?"

"Well that's something por Jaz to know, and por vous to find out." Piggy grinned a little.

"Piggy, please don't tell anyone what I did to Jaz. I'm kinda having a hard time as it is." Fozzie begged.

"... Fine... But only because you asked so pitifully." Piggy flipped her hair, and made a dramatic exit. Fozzie felt a little down in the dumps now. Jaz didn't want to talk to him, Piggy probably has nothing else to say to him, and she's probably going to tell Kermit, and even though she said she'd tell nobody. The word was going to get around sooner or later, and everyone was going to hate him. Fozzie just left his dressing room, and told Kermit he wasn't feeling well, so he could go home. Not his Muppet home. His apartment.

Later, Fozzie's phone rang.

"Hello?" Fozzie said, feeling miserable.

"Fozzie, It's me."

"Who's me?"

"You know who I am you miserable excuse for a comedian!"

"Oh. Hi Piggy."

"Fozzie, you know I'm still mad at you, right?"

"Yes, thank you for reminding me. I appriciate the call, and-"

"I wasn't finished! I'm trying to tell you that you don't need to leave work, just because you miss her. I mean, man up a little!" Piggy yelled. "But... But I can't." Fozzie wimpered.

"Like Moi said, MAN UP!"

"Look Piggy, I just need to think things over, and I'll be back tomorrow, I promise. But it's really late. And I'm really sleepy, so can you please just go to bed?"

"Look at vous, sounding like Kermit... Ok... Goodnight Fozzie. Kissy Kissy." Piggy hung up the phone.

Fozzie didn't need to think. He just really didn't want to hear Piggy's voice again. It gave him a headache. Now he knows how Kermit feels. Fozzie decided to just head back to the house now, and save him time for later. When he got there, it looked like everyone had went to bed. As he climbed the steps, he looked at the photos on the wall next to him. Kermit and Miss Piggy with arms wrapped around eachother, Gonzo wrapping his one arm around Camilla, and last but not least, Jaz, and himself, taking a silly, but romantic picture in a photo booth. Fozzie remembered it well. It was the day the Muppets went to an amusement park for free...

(FLASHBACK =D)

"Alright everyone, I want all of you to buddy up, because last time we went somewhere, Piggy got sick on several roller coasters, Rowlf got sent to the pound, and I was the star of Indiana Jones!" Kermit yelled. "So... uh... Buddy Up!"

Naturally, Piggy went straight for Kermit, The Band buddied up with Scooter, and Rowlf went with Bunsen and Beaker. The only people left were Camilla, Gonzo, Jaz, and Fozzie. So, of course, Gonzo went with Camilla, leaving Jaz and Fozzie. Jaz stood in one place, as Fozzie approached her.

"So, Buddy... What do you want to do first?" Fozzie asked.

"Um... Let's play a game... let's play that thing, where you have to use a giant hammer to win stuff." Jaz suggested. With that suggestion, Fozzie took Jaz's hand and lead her over to the game. "Ok, I'll go first." Fozzie picked up the heavy hammer, and slammed it down, only for the giant scale to go up to weakling. Fozzie frowned.

"Ok, I'll go next." Jaz picked up the hammer, and slammed it so hard, that the scale went up to prize. Jaz selected a small purple monkey. Fozzie only blushed. How humiliating. To have his girlfriend be stronger than him!

"Ok, now what do you want to do?" Jaz asked.

"Um... How about we ride a roller coaster?" Fozzie suggested. "Ok, which one?"

"Um... Let's go on the ferris wheel." Jaz and Fozzie got on the ferris wheel. What Fozzie forgot, was that he was afraid of heights. So, as they got higher, Fozzie began to panic. "W-We sure are H-High..." Fozzie stuttered.

"Yeah, it's really romantic..." Jaz sighed.

Fozzie shook his head. "No it isn't!"

"Why not?"

"Because we're too far off the ground!" Fozzie shielded his eyes to avoid looking below. What would Jaz think of him now? He's a weakling, and he's a scardy cat!

After getting off the ferris wheel, Jaz immediately dragged Fozzie to a fun house. When they got inside, there were mirrors, that made Fozzie look overweight. Now he's overweight, a scardy cat, and a weakling! What next?

Fozzie followed Jaz through the fun house, until he saw a little kid drop his star lensed glasses. Fozzie picked them up. "Excuse me." Fozzie tapped the kid's shoulder, and the kid turned around, revealing a skull face. Frightened, Fozzie jumped backward, falling into the ball pit. The kid took off his mask, and walked up to the ball pit. "Where'd he go?" The boy asked. Jaz entered the ball pit, trying to find him. The ball pit was very deep. "Fozzie?" Jaz called. He popped up at the sound of Jaz's voice. Jaz hugged him.

"Don't scare me like that!" Jaz yelled.

Fozzie went to the edge of the ball pit.

"Here's your glasses." The kid shook his head. "You can keep them mister. Thanks for trying to get them for me. I prefer this mask though." The kid put his mask back on, which caused Fozzie to fall into the ball pit again. "Sorry." The boy chuckled and ran away. Great. Now Fozzie's clumsy! After getting out of the fun house, Jaz dragged Fozzie to one last location. The photo booth. As they got inside, Fozzie slipped on the glasses.

"Jaz, why do you want a picture?"

"Because I don't want to forget today." Said Jaz as she set up the picture. "Why? I was terrible today!" Fozzie yelled.

"No you weren't!"

"Yes I was! I was a weakling, a scardy cat, overweight, and I was clumsy! Why do you want to remember today?"

"Because it was a day I got to spend with you."

"R-Really?"

"Yes."

Jaz kissed him affectionately as the picture was taken. Jaz and Fozzie got out of the photo booth, to look at their picture. "You look good in star shaped glasses!" Jaz giggled. Fozzie chuckled. "Thanks." At that moment, Kermit was loading everyone on the bus, when he noticed Fozzie and Jaz. "C'mon you guys! It's time to go home! Animal ate the key to the men's room! So, uh, we gotta go!" Jaz and Fozzie hurried on the bus, and they all left, as the security shook their fists at the bus.

(END OF FLASHBACK =D)

That was the day that Fozzie knew Jaz would go anywhere with him. But not now. Now Fozzie was alone, and unhappy. Fozzie continued walking upstairs, and went to sleep in his room.


	3. Fozzie with An injured Jaz

**Chapter Three- Fozzie with (An injured) Jaz**

Everything was silent. Fozzie was lightly sleeping, as he listened to the silence. It was all silence until he heard the clicking of heels. He got out of bed, and left his room. He went downstairs to find Miss Piggy about to go out the front door. "Piggy! Where are you going? It's 2:30 in the morning!" Fozzie exclaimed. "It's Jaz! She was in bus crash, and now she's at the hospital!" Piggy yelled.

"She's at the hospital? I'm coming with you!"

"What? She doesn't want to see vous!"

"Well, I want to see if she's alright!"

"Ugh, fine!"

Piggy and Fozzie rushed to the hospital, and as they made their way to the room Jaz was in, Fozzie took deep breaths, and wringed his hat in his hand. A day without talking to Jaz was enough to make him scared to talk to her, especially if she's still mad at him. When they got there, Jaz was watching The Muppets. First, Piggy walked into the room.

"Hi Jaz..."

Jaz waved.

"I brought someone with me who wanted to see you." Piggy signaled Fozzie into the room. "H-Hi Jaz." Jaz turned her head away. At that moment, the doctor came in.

"Ah. You made it." The doctor sighed in relief.

"Um, is Jaz alright?" Fozzie asked.

"Well, there aren't any fatal injuries, but they aren't small either. Her vocal cords are damaged, and her right arm, and her left ankle are broken, so she'll need help doing things for a while. So I suggest you designate someone to take care of her."

"I'll do it." Fozzie said.

Both Jaz and Miss Piggy looked at him in shock.

"Ok, well that takes care of that. I'll have a nurse bring Jaz a wheelchair, and you can take her home. The doctor then left the room. "Fozzie, she's mad at you!" Piggy yelled.

"Can you please not yell at me?"

"No, because you do stupid things all the time!"

"Volenteering to help Jaz is not stupid!"

"It is if she's mad at you!"

Jaz just sighed. She really wished she could scream right now. Just then the nurse came in with a wheel chair. The nurse placed Jaz in it, and Piggy pushed it out of the building.

When the three got home, Miss Piggy left Jaz at the door, and pulled Fozzie aside.

"Listen, If you screw this up, you're DEAD, you hear me?" Fozzie nodded quickly. Miss Piggy then dissmissed herself to her bedroom. Now it was just Fozzie and Jaz. "Um... Jaz, are you hungry?"

Jaz shook her head.

"Um... Are you sleepy?"

Jaz shook her head.

"Ok... Do you need anything at all?"

Jaz nodded.

"What is it?"

Jaz pointed to her room.

"You want to go to your room?"

Jaz nodded.

Fozzie picked Jaz up bride style, and went up stairs. When Fozzie made it inside Jaz's room, he placed her on the bed. Jaz just lay there, staring at Fozzie. "Um... Hi." Fozzie said.

Jaz only looked away. "Look Jaz, I know you're mad at me, but-" Jaz gave him the hand. (You go girl!) "But Jaz-"

Jaz pointed at the door.

"But I can't leave! I'm taking care of you!"

Jaz looked away again. He was right. As much as it pained her, he had to stay. She looked back at him and stared. Fozzie sat in the chair in the corner of the room and watched Jaz as she began to fall asleep.

The next day, Jaz woke up, and looked around her room. Purple, as usual. She really hadn't expected to see it again so soon. Then she looked at Fozzie in the chair. She smiled. Then she frowned. Then smiled. And then frowned again. She wasn't sure if she should be mad about his feelings toward her, or if she should let it go, because he offered to look after her while she was injured. It was all very confusing for her. She kept wondering why she was... well... such a Miss Piggy. Well, up until a very disturbing sound from her stomach distracted her from her thoughts. Jaz, forgeting that she broke her ankle, got up, and attempted to head toward the kitchen, but instead fell straight to the ground. If she hadn't damaged her vocal cords, she would be screaming louder than a banshee. TRUST me. Jaz rubbed her ankle. Then looked at Fozzie, wondering if he heard her thud on the floor.

Apparently not.

Jaz picked up one of the shoes in the floor, and used her good arm to throw it at Fozzie's head.

Direct hit!

Fozzie got up immediately. "Wha-? Jaz why'd you do that?"

Jaz pointed to her stomach.

"Tummy ache?"

Jaz shook her head.

"Uh..."

Jaz pointed to her stomach again.

"Oh no, don't tell me... You were so mad, you found someone else, and now you're pregnant..."

Jaz took the other shoe off the ground, and threw it at him.

"Um, ok, sorry. Uh... You got a tattoo there?"

Jaz smacked her head, and then pointed to her mouth.

"... You need a dentist? You're thirsty? You're hungry?"

Jaz nodded.

"Oh, sorry." Fozzie picked Jaz up, and brought her to the bottom of the stairs, and put her in her wheelchair. As Fozzie pushed her to the table, everyone was there to crowd Jaz. They all were asking constant questions.

"Are you alright?" Walter asked.

"Does it still hurt?" Miss Piggy asked.

"You want me to pick up some pain reliever?" Asked Rowlf.

"... Lucky..." Gonzo mumbled.

"Can I sign your cast?" Robin asked.

Jaz nodded.

Robin was coloring at the time, so he just took a red marker, and signed her cast.

"Get well soon, Love Robin."

All of the others did too!

"Kissy Kissy dear, get well soon! -Miss Piggy, XX"

"I wish I were you right now! I hope you make the most of it! -Gonzo"

"Hiho, Kermit here! Get better soon!"

"FEEL BETTER! FEEL BETTER! -ANIMAL"

"Mee Mee Mo Meep!"

Right under that, Bunsen translated it.

"He said, 'Get well soon!' -Bunsen & Beaker"

The last person to sign the cast, was Fozzie.

"Get Well Soon... I um... I... Get better! -Fozzie"

He also left a little heart doodle on the cast. Jaz looked at it. She grinned only a little. Then her face went neutral again.

Jaz gazed into his eyes. Fozzie smiled, but that made Jaz look away. What an awkward moment!

Catching all of this, Miss Piggy got up. "So, who wants waffles?" Piggy chuckled. Jaz raised her hand like a school girl. Piggy scooted them over to her. Fozzie remained on standby in the corner of the room. He remained silent until Miss Piggy nudged him with her elbow. "What?" Fozzie asked.

"Don't just sit there! Feed her!" Piggy growled.

"But she's eating just fine by hers-"

"FEED HER!" Piggy screamed, which caused Rowlf's dog senses to go off. Miss Piggy pushed him a few steps closer to Jaz, and Fozzie walked the rest of the way. As he got closer, his heart beat faster.

He was afraid.

It felt like ages since he talked to Jaz. Especially since Jaz lost her voice. Once Fozzie made his way up to her, he cleared his throat. "Um... Jaz do you need any help eating?" Jaz turned away.

"Um... Ok..." Fozzie scurried back to his pig sister.

"Vous are joking right?" Piggy asked. "You can't just give up because she gave vous the cold shoulder! Try again!"

Fozzie shook his head. "No, I can't! I just can't!"

"And why not?" Piggy asked.

"Because... Uh... Because..."

"Out with it!" Piggy demanded.

"It's just that I-"

At that moment, the smoke detector went off.

"Yerskie Berskie Popoovers!" The Swedish Chef exclaimed. This little incident gave Fozzie enough time to sneak away from Piggy. As soon as Piggy realized he was gone, she crossed her arms, and squinted her eyes.

"I know how you feel about her bear, and by any means neccesary, I will get you to tell her..."


	4. Aquaintances

**Chapter Four- Aquaintances**

Fozzie's nervous,

Piggy's angry,

Jaz is silent,

Gonzo's _normal,_

Kermit has a headache from it all.

It was chaos.

Each day, Fozzie's nervousy got worse. He wasn't sure if it was Piggy's constant complaints about his shyness toward Jaz, Or Jaz's unforgiving cold shoulder. It could even be Kermit's bad mood. Either way, he grew more nervous each day. About what? He was uncertain, as was everyone else, but Fozzie figured it was just the chaos of the situation getting to him. What situation? Jaz.

It was this particular afternoon that Fozzie decided to do something about all his problems. He gave himself a very... Pig-Like peptalk in the mirror this morning.

FLASHBACK =P

"Alright Fozzie... it's time for you to man up! be a man and demand Jaz's apology!" At that moment, Fozzie's consciences appeared on his shoulders. The angel, looking like Jaz, and the devil, looking like Miss Piggy.

"You can't just _command _Jaz to leave, Fozzie." The good conscience said.

"Nonsense! She has to do whatever vous tell her to do, because vous are superior to her at the moment." The bad conscience smirked.

"But what is the _best _thing to do?" Fozzie asked.

Both conscience sulmtaniously voiced their opinions, to the point where Fozzie couldn't understand them.

Fozzie ignored them as they began to argue. He wandered in his own thoughts as to what he should do. When was finished, he shooed off his arguing consciences. He knew exactly what to do now.

FLASHBACK END =P

Fozzie went downstairs to find Jaz on the couch, surrounded by pigs. Jaz, unable to talk to all her pig friends, just smiled and nodded. Fozzie, not wanting to be detected by a certain blonde in the crowd, hid behind the sofa opposite of the one Jaz was sitting on. All he could hear were voices, but he could match them to faces.

"So Jaz, have you been feeling better lately?"

"I'm sure she's fine."

"You're right Linky."

"Aunt Piggy, what kind of medicine does she need?"

"She doesn't need any right now."

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

Fozzie chuckled at that last voice.

Hearing the small laughter, Link looked behind the couch.

"Oh hey Fozzie! What are you doing back here?" Link asked. "Link! Be quiet!" Fozzie whispered.

Miss Piggy went behind the couch next.

"What are you doin' dummo?" Piggy then saw Fozzie.

"Fozzie, why are you behind the couch?" Piggy hoisted Fozzie up. "I... uh, I... um... I wanted to ask Jaz something... But she looked busy, so I-"

"If you want to talk to her, just talk to her!"

"Oh, um... Ok..." Fozzie blushed.

The room was silent, not to mention awkward.

"Um... Jaz... I uh..." Fozzie blushed more.

"Out with it bear!" Piggy demanded.

"N-Never mind!" Fozzie cried.

Jaz tilted her head at Fozzie's peculiar behavior.

Fozzie hid his face in his hat, thinking he's undetected.

"Um... Vat is he doing?" Strangepork asked.

"He's being an idiot!" Piggy shouted.

Jaz put up a hand to stop Piggy from yelling.

"What?" Piggy yelled.

Jaz pointed upstairs.

"...What about upstairs?" Piggy asked.

Jaz pointed to every pig in the room, and pointed upstairs again. "You want us upstairs?" Piggy asked.

Jaz nodded. "Alright dear." Piggy and the pigs went upstairs.

Jaz snapped to get Fozzie's attention.

When Fozzie took his hat off his face, he sat next to Jaz, avoiding eye contact.

"So... Um... Jaz I was wondering if maybe we could just...

start over?" Fozzie asked.

Jaz stared at him skeptically.

"I mean, because ever since you got back from the hospital, you've been giving me the cold shoulder..."

Jaz turned her head away from Fozzie, and crossed her arms.

"See? Just like that! Jaz, if you can't forgive me, then we _need _to start over. Please... Can we just be... best friends?" Fozzie opened his arms to recieve a hug.

Jaz stared at him.

"Friends?" Fozzie lowered his arms a little.

Jaz was still staring.

"... Aquaintances?" Fozzie held out one hand.

Jaz used her good arm to shake Fozzie's open hand.

"Ok... Good. Thank you..." Fozzie got off the couch and headed upstairs. Jaz, having no way of moving, just flipped on the TV. Winnie The Pooh was on TV. It was the part where Christopher Robin calls Pooh a "Silly old bear."

_My thoughts exactly... _Jaz thought.


	5. Just Friends

**Chapter 5- Just Friends**

It was time for Jaz's surgery for her ankle. Maybe she'll be able to get somewhere now! All she had to do was make it past her fear of getting surgery...

"Ok, just remember, if the doctor gets too close, cut 'em in half!" Miss Piggy growled.

Jaz was in fear at that remark. The doctor would get too close? "Miss Piggy, I don't think that's helping." Fozzie chuckled nervously. Piggy rolled her eyes. At that moment, the nurse came in to take Jaz to surgery.

"Are you ready for your surgery dear?" The nurse asked. Jaz shook her head. "Good! Come with me." The nurse pushed the bed Jaz was on, out of the room. Then the other Muppets were escorted back to the waiting room.

"Jaz looked terrified!" Gonzo exclaimed.

"it could've been worse." Kermit began.

"If I didn't tell her that she gets icecream after this, she'd be worse than that!" Kermit sighed.

"Well, what do we do while she's gone?" Gonzo asked.

"We do what everyone does. Wait." Miss Piggy sat down.

Everyone was silent.

"Well, see you later!" Gonzo walked out.

"Uh, I'm gonna go buy that Icecream." Kermit left next.

"I'll stay here." Fozzie said.

"Well, I won't let vous leave anyway." Piggy scoffed.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Fozzie asked, as his face became flushed. "I'm not gonna let you blow your chance." Piggy informed. Fozzie was still very confused, but even though Piggy knew it, she decided to let that bafoon figure it out on his own. It would give him something to think about at the least. Fozzie remained silent for five minutes, just thinking about it. Then he decided to speak again.

"Piggy, what exactly do you mean?" Fozzie asked.

"I mean, you still have feelings for her, and I'm not gonna let you screw up the fact that you still have a chance!" Miss Piggy flipped her hair. "A chance...? A chance at what?" Fozzie asked, still oblivious to what Piggy was talking about. Piggy sighed deeply, crossing her arms.

"Fozzie, if you don't make a move on her, you're going to blow your chance of getting back together with her!"

"Whoa, wait a minute! W-We just agreed on starting over I can't... I can't flirt with her!" Fozzie blushed.

"Well sure you can!"

"No, I can't! We are not even friends Miss Piggy, and I'm SICK and TIRED of YOU trying to control MY relationship!" Fozzie didn't mean to yell like that. He's been terribly stressed since Jaz came back home, so it was very hard for him to control his anger toward Miss Piggy.

"I mean.. I'm sorry Piggy. I-"

"Just shutup and think about what I said furball." Piggy crossed her legs, and avoided eye contact by looking at the vending machine with sharp eyes.

(Or did she just want the chocolate in there?)

Well, they awaited the hours until Jaz's surgery was complete.

Jaz came out of surgery, and sat in between Piggy and Fozzie. "Oh! Jaz! How was the surgery dear?" Piggy asked.

Jaz nodded. Then she turned her head, as Fozzie turned his. They were now making affectionate eye contact.

Both of them were blushing, but the first one to snap into reality, was Jaz. She turned away, and looked at Miss Piggy instead. "Well Jaz, Kermit went to get your ice cream, and Gonzo... Well he just left." Piggy explained.

Jaz nodded. "Now how about we take vous home, Hm?" Piggy asked. Jaz nodded and allowed Fozzie to walk her to Miss Piggy's pink, diamond studded, limo.

(It attracted so much attention from Miss Piggy's fans.)

In about 15 minutes, the three Muppets arrived at home. Jaz limped (With the aid of Fozzie) upstairs to her room. Fozzie opened her door for her as she limped to her bed, and covered up. Fozzie smiled as Jaz quickly fell asleep. He took her good hand and squeezed it tightly. Miss Piggy cracked the door open, and to her surprise, Fozzie was smiling down on Jaz. Piggy tip toed into the room.

"How is she?" Piggy whispered. A Startled Fozzie looked up at her, with cheeks red as a rose. "Oh, um, she's fine." Fozzie stuttered. Suddenly, Fozzie absent-mindedly put his fingers through Jaz's hair. It was unusual, because Fozzie wasn't the flirty type, and he was always scared that he'd get his fingers stuck too. Jaz twitched, and Fozzie immediately pulled his hand back.

"Do you think she'll be mad if she wakes up, and I'm here?" Fozzie asked.

"No." Piggy answered. "I think she'll appriciate it."

Fozzie nodded, and sat in the chair across from Jaz's bed.

"Goodnight Miss Piggy."

"Goodnight Fozzie. Kissy kissy to you both!" Miss Piggy closed the door behind her, as she left the room.

The next day, Jaz was walking downstairs, with the encouragement of Fozzie.

"C'mon Jaz, you can do it!" Fozzie yelled.

Jaz walked slowly. Step by step, as one might say.

By the time Jaz made it downstairs, Fozzie was already there to give her a hug, with a roaring applause behind them.

Jaz nodded, as if to say thanks. Jaz took her seat at the table, next to Rowlf, and Walter. As she ate her breakfast, she smiled at all her friends. Surgery really changes a girl!

"Well, you seem in a great mood today!" Walter chuckled.

Jaz nodded, and smiled more, as Rowlf passed her the bowl of fruit. Jaz began to shove many grapes into her mouth.

"Remember dear, eat light, like your doctor said." Piggy cautioned. Jaz put on a pouty face.

"No."

Jaz made her eyes big.

"No."

Jaz frowned, and gave up. She was nothing if she couldn't whimper. She got up, and started to limp toward the living room. Fozzie followed her and switched on the TV. As Jaz and Fozzie watched TV, Miss Piggy smiled from a distance.

"What are you smiling about?" Kermit asked.

"Look." Piggy pointed at the two on the couch.

"Ah, I see they're getting along just fine now."

"Oui, Kermie. Because they're in love."

"You think so?"

"... I know so." Piggy smiled.

"Hm. It's amazing how excited you get about OTHER couples." Kermit smiled.

"...Shutup Kermit."

Later that day, Kermit was talking to Jaz about which surgery she wanted done next.

"So Jaz, would you rather have your arm done, or your voice done?" Kermit asked.

Jaz pointed to her bad arm.

Kermit nodded, and wrote it down.

"Alright, tomorrow you get your arm surgery. Gotcha."

Jaz smiled, and nodded.

Kermit smiled too, as Walter entered the room.

"Hi guys! You wanna play vollyball outside with the rest of the gang?" Walter asked. Kermit shook his head.

"Uh, I'd love to Walter, but that's not very fair to Jaz."

Jaz shook her head, and nodded, meaning that she wanted him to play anyway.

"You'll be ok?" Kermit asked.

Jaz nodded.

"OK. See ya Jaz! C'mon Kermit!" Kermit and Walter ran outside, as Fozzie was suddenly seen tripping downstairs. He was wearing the most ridiculous Hawiian shirt, with the same goofy glasses he wore in that picture with him and Jaz.

"Hey! Kermit! Walter! Wait for me!" Fozzie ran to the door, but once he reached it, he paused. As he turned around, Jaz sat at the table, and waved to him.

"Jaz, is everyone but you outside?" Fozzie asked.

Jaz nodded.

Fozzie walked up to her. "So no one's keeping you company?"

Jaz shook her head.

Fozzie paused for a moment. "Well... I guess I'll keep you company. Is that alright with you Jaz?" Fozzie asked.

Jaz shrugged. Fozzie took off his Hawiian shirt, and goofy glasses. "What do you want to do?" Fozzie asked.

Jaz shrugged again.

Fozzie sighed. Jaz never made it easy. But that's something he always loved about her, whether he knew it or not.

"Do you... Want to see my comedy routine?" Fozzie suggested. Jaz had to think about it. Not the question itself, but the sincerity in his voice. Very sincere. More sincere than it's been all week. Jaz nodded her head, ready to hear the jokes Fozzie was about to tell.

"Ok. You ready?"

Jaz nodded, and smiled. If she could, she'd giggle.

"Ok, what do you get when you cross a elephant and a rhino?" Fozzie asked.

Jaz shrugged, even though she knew the answer.

"Elephino! Get it? Wocka wocka!"

Jaz was glad she couldn't laugh. It certainly would hurt his feelings if she could, but didn't.

"What do you think?" Fozzie asked.

Jaz put up a thumbs up, and forced a grin on her face. She really didn't want to lie to him, but she knew he was sensitive.

Fozzie smiled. "I knew you'd like it!" Fozzie took a seat next to Jaz, trying to defeat the feeling inside him. He tried to avoid looking into Jaz's eyes. But she kept looking into his.

"Jaz... I... Lately, not hearing you speak, and just being without you for a day... I-I realize that I-" Fozzie was interupted by Walter, who was peeking in.

"Hey, we're playing cards now. You think you can play with one hand, Jaz?" Walter asked.

Jaz nodded, and dragged Fozzie outside.

Fozzie blushed, because for the first time in a long while, they were kinda holding hands.

When they made it out, Jaz dragged him behind the tree, that everyone wrote on. Jaz nodded. As if to say, "Continue."

Fozzie thought she wouldn't care to listen to the rest.

"Um... I... I was wondering if we could... be friends." Fozzie lied, completely avoiding what he was going to say.

Jaz thought about it, and finally nodded.

"Just friends." Fozzie smiled. "Now let's play some cards!"

This time, Fozzie dragged her.

"So, who wants to here me ACE at card jokes, huh?" Fozzie asked.

Here we go again! xD


	6. A little more than just friends perhaps?

**Chapter Six- **

**A little more than just friends, perhaps?**

It was one o' clock in the morning. Fozzie couldn't sleep. And niether could Jaz. They both were wide awake, but niether of them knew that the other was awake as well. Only because Jaz faced the other direction, as she lay in her bed.

Fozzie assumed she was fast asleep. He got up, and started to head toward the kitchen, until Jaz stopped him by knocking on her wall. "Jaz, was that you?"

Jaz turned around, and got up out of her bed.

"I was just going to get some snacks. I'll be back."

Jaz gave him a look.

"I'll be back! I promise!" Fozzie chuckled.

Jaz smiled and sat on her bed, waiting for his return.

Fozzie walked downstairs, passing the photos on the wall, the jackets hanging on the hook, Miss Piggy spying on him...

Wait a minute...

"M-Miss Piggy?" Fozzie stuttered.

Piggy tried to be quiet, but unfortunatly she sneezed due to the fact that she was near the daffodils.

"Piggy, that IS you!"

Piggy didn't know what else to do besides panic.

"Th-This isn't Miss Piggy... This is... Uh..."

She had to think... This had to be believable. Even if Fozzie was a certifiable simpleton. Miss Piggy decided to use her voice acting skills.

"It's ANIMAL!" Piggy yelled, sounding just like the bunny loving beast.

Fozzie raised an eyebrow. He just went along with it though.

"Ok... Uh... Animal... What are you doing here?" Fozzie asked, as he opened the fridge.

Piggy thought for a moment.

"LOOKING FOR BUNNY RABBIT!"

Fozzie nodded. He grabbed some juice boxes and some cookies from the cabinet.

"Uh... JAZ OK?" Piggy asked in Animal's voice.

Fozzie nodded.

"She's fine. I'm getting snacks for her now. I got her favorite cookies, and juice..." Fozzie sighed, walking upstairs.

When he entered Jaz's room Piggy came out of hiding, and made her voice return to normal.

Piggy knew he still had feelings for her, oh, she was right!

Fozzie would apologize, and they'd be together again, and then... And then...

Well, at this point, Piggy was getting ahead of herself, as well as getting over excited.

Then she figured, while she was in the kitchen, she might as well get a cookie.

That's Miss Piggy for you.

Meanwhile, Fozzie arrived with the cookies and juice.

"Jaz, I got your favorite snack!" Fozzie smiled.

Jaz was sitting on her bed, plucking her sling. It really was no fun with a broken arm, and no voice.

"Jaz, do you want to take your sling off?" Fozzie asked.

Jaz shrugged. Jaz ALWAYS obeyed the doctor... Unless needles were involved.

But at the same time, the sling was annoying.

Jaz finally nodded, as she attempted to take her stupid sling off. Fozzie smiled at her, and when she noticed, he looked away. "So, now what?" Fozzie asked.

Jaz shrugged.

Even if she knew what to do... She couldn't tell him what.

How dissapointing.

"Ok, how about we... Play a game...?" Fozzie suggested.

Jaz looked interested, so she lightly nodded, which made Fozzie blush just a little.

"Uhhhh... Let's play a board game!" Fozzie said, almost to avoid eye contact with her eyes.

Jaz did a little half smile, and nodded.

"Ok, but I uh... I don't have any."

Jaz smiled big. Really big. The kind of smile inbetween normal and crazy. Fozzie blushed, and he ended up getting lost in her eyes. But he quickly snapped out of it.

"Uhhhh... I know! You like to see what Piggy's up to!"

Jaz shook her head.

"Yeah, she's probably with Kermit."

Jaz nodded until she heard little muffled voices behind her wall. "What's the matter?"

Jaz put a finger to his lips, and signaled him to listen to the voices of Piggy, and her _petite _frog in the next door room.

"Kermie, I'm a bit worried." Piggy sighed.

Kermit brushed some hair out her face, and started to massage her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so worried that if Fozzie doesn't make things right between him and Jaz, our family won't be whole again..."

Piggy started to munch on the cookie she swiped from the kitchen. "Everything will be fine Piggy..." Kermit assured.

"No, you don't understand! I know Jaz. She's shy. And I know you know Fozzie. Nervous. He has deep feelings for her. He... He loves her, and she loves him. But he's too afraid to tell her. And even if Jaz could tell him, she wouldn't either." Piggy sighed again. hoping Kermit would just stop massaging, and kiss her already... Again.

"It'll be fine, sweetheart. Just get some sleep." Kermit smiled. Piggy caught him, and smiled as well.

"What are you smilin' about?" Piggy asked, some-what teasing.

"Your mother-like approach on this." Kermit kissed her forehead.

"Oh, hush up."

On the other side of Kermit and Piggy's wall, was a blushing Jaz, and a blushing Fozzie.

Everything Piggy said about them was true.

For a few silent moments, Jaz and Fozzie avoided eye contact. Then Fozzie faced her finally.

"Jaz... It's true."

Jaz held a pillow close to her face, to hide her red cheeks

"Th-The nervous part I mean! I mean I am a nervous bear, you know? And if I could fix it, I would but I can't! Why is it that you can't-"

Jaz kissed him. For the first time in a long time.

And FOR a long time, might I add.

As her lips touched his, it felt like nothing could touch them.

And Fozzie felt whole again.

As well as his partner.

It would have been longer, but Fozzie broke the kiss, feeling really awkward. And Jaz as well, feeling like a fool. Falling for his charms and looks again.

"Uhhh... Goodnight Jaz." Fozzie whispered.

Jaz smiled because he didn't get off her bed yet.

She had to nudge him.

"Huh? OH! Yeah! Goodnight Jaz!"

Fozzie scurried over to the chair he's been sleeping in, and falsely snored waiting for Jaz to giggle.

Until he realized she couldn't.

Oh well...

Tomorrow should be interesting.


	7. And I thought this was kids story!

**Chapter Seven- And I thought this was supposed to be a kids' story!**

So, it was anither trip to the clinic... Ok, hospital, but clinic sounds more catchy.

The Doc, (Or doctor, for picky people.) was examining Jaz's arm. Nothing appeared to be wrong with it.

"Well Jaz, it appears your arm healed itself." The doctor said, patting her arm.

"Is that even a physical posibility?" Kermit asked.

If Jaz could talk, she'd probably say something like,

_"It's a fan fiction, anything could happen!"_

But she can't sooo...

"Um, then would it be alright if she got her voice done instead of her arm since it's fine?" Fozzie asked.

"I suppose that would be fine. As long as it's ok with the rest of you. You are responsible for her." The doctor nodded.

"Ok!"

"Sure."

"Alrighty!"

Kermit nudged Miss Piggy, who was playing Fruit Ninja on her iPhone, paying absoultely no attention to anything.

"Hmmm? Yeah, ok. Whatever." Piggy mumbled, continuing her game.

"Sheesh..." Kermit sighed.

Jaz smiled widely. It's always good to see Piggy's interest in technology, and Kermit not understanding any of it, as always. It was so... Normal... Yet... Not...

Like Gonzo, except vice versa.

"Hey Doc, Um, can I talk to Jaz alone first?" Fozzie asked.

The Doctor nodded.

"Oh, Kermie, he's probably going to tell her he loves her!" Piggy beamed.

"Piggy..." Kermit sighed.

"And then he's going to propose to her..."

"Miss Piggy..." Fozzie sighed.

"And then they'll get married and have kids..."

Jaz rolled her eyes.

"And- Wait! They can't do all that before us!"

Jaz threw a pillow at her.

"HEY!" Piggy yelled.

Kermit, knowing it would come in handy, brought out a chocolate bar.

"Hey Piggy, here's a chocolate bar."

"Oooooh! Does it have almonds?" Piggy beamed.

"Yes."

"Caramel?"

"Sure."

"Cream filling?"

"... Why not?"

And with that, Kermit slowly lead her out the room, as far away as possible, because he was pretty sure that chocolate bar didn't have that much stuff in it.

Jaz smiled, and Fozzie laughed.

Like I said, normal, yet not.

Fozzie held Jaz's hand. If they kissed just yesterday, holding hands wasn't very awkward anymore.

"So, Jaz... I just wanted to say that everything was going to be fine... And you shouldn't worry! It won't hurt! ...Well... You'll be under laughing gas, so I guess not..."

Jaz gave him a little jab to the shoulder.

Fozzie knew exactly what for.

"I'm going on and on, I know. I just don't want you to freak out, because I know how you get... That, and your stress is my stress... Unless it's jokes... You just get sympathy for those..."

Jaz smiled. Fozzie's so wishy washy sometimes...

And he'll go on and on, not paying attention to the subject at hand. And if he gets back on track, he gets off of it again.

No wonder...

"And Jaz, about yesterday... I'm sorry... I know it's not what you wanted..." Fozzie started wringing his hat.

Jaz shook her head.

Don't worry about it, she would say.

And then she kissed him.

It caught Fozzie off guard, but he thought it was worth it.

Fozzie left the room., seconds after, just so they could work on her voice. He couldn't wait to hear it.

Hours later, the doctor came to the waiting room. It was very unusual considering it was a nurse thing.

"Bad news."

Fozzie and Piggy immediately became worried sick.

"Come on."

The Muppets immediately followed the doctor into the room Jaz was staying in.

They walked in, and what was wrong, was obvious.

The heart machine, was making a long never ending beep sound, and the screen, had a long straight, red, line.

With zero beats per minute.

That only meant one thing...

"No... Please don't tell me she's-"

"Dead? Yeah, I'd say so." Gonzo said.

Piggy whacked him upside the head.

Fozzie stared at the lifeless body, that was Jaz.

He had to leave. He couldn't look at her anymore.

He also didn't want to be seen crying.

Miss Piggy would still tease him in such a drastic situation.

But it was hard to tell, because she hid in Kermit's shoulder to cry. It was a heartbreaking moment for them all. Even if Gonzo seemed a bit insensitive.

"What did they do wrong?" Gonzo asked.

"Nothing Gonzo... She's just gone." Kermit sighed.

THE END

I'm just kidding, there's more. Chill out.


	8. This is a comforting chapter

**Chapter Eight- This is a comforting chapter...**

Fozzie was at home, crying his eyes out. Or at least trying to, because they were still in his head. He's been crying ever since he left the hospital. Because you know who, you know what. It was at that time, Piggy checked up on him.

"Fozzie, are you in here?"

Fozzie's crying answered for him, as Piggy entered the room. She sat on the bed next to him, and gave him a comforting hand on the shoulder.

"You know Fozzie... If I learned anything from my mother, it's that all things happen for a reason." Piggy said.

Fozzie looked up at her.

"So, she died for a reason?" Fozzie asked.

Piggy nodded, and smiled just a little.

Fozzie still couldn't smile.

Piggy got up and took a picture of Jaz off Fozzie's wall.

"You see this girl?" Piggy asked.

Fozzie nodded, trying to hold his tears.

"This girl loves you, and you love her. And even if she's dead, she still would've wanted you to be happy! So suck it up and act like a man! Make her proud!" Piggy growled.

For once in Fozzie's life, he felt that Miss Piggy was actually completely right about something. Completely. Everything Miss Piggy just said was true.

"Thank you Piggy." Fozzie whispered.

"I'm not finished." Piggy growled.

Fozzie frowned. This very well could take a turn for the worse.

"I want you to have this." Piggy handed him a little piece of jewlery.

Fozzie examined the little necklace, and finally smiled.

"Jaz's necklace..."

Piggy nodded.

"I expect you to take very good care of it, understand?"

Fozzie nodded, then gave Piggy a big bear hug.

She... Didn't really like that. But he needed all the comforting he could get, so she tried to put up with it for as long as possible. After a few minutes, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, enough with the water works!" Piggy growled.

Fozzie immediately let go, then stared at Jaz's necklace.

"Get out there and start tellin' those jokes." Piggy smiled.

Fozzie nodded, and left for the stage.

"It's what she would've wanted..." Piggy whispered.


	9. Stop being sad, and listen!

**Chapter Nine- Stop being sad, and listen!**

Fozzie was in his room, re-hanging the picture of Jaz.

He hung it over his dresser, and placed a little black box next the picture. "I'm sorry I didn't get to ask you..." Fozzie whispered. Fozzie moped downstairs, feeling guilty about everything. Technically, everything was his fault. If Fozzie didn't say he didn't know if he loved her, she wouldn't have left. If she didn't leave, she wouldn't have hurt herself. If she didn't hurt herself, she wouldn't need surgery. And if... She didn't need surgery...

Fozzie wiped the tears from his face, as they streamed down. Sometimes he wondered if it was good to think. At this point, it didn't seem likely. Finally he realized he was in the kitchen. Miss Piggy was in there. Little did Fozzie know,

Piggy had to tell him something.

"Piggy, can I ask you something?" Fozzie asked.

"Oh! Fozzie! Um, let me go first. I-"

"When you love someone, does your heart hurt when you don't see them for so long?" Fozzie interupted, to upset to listen to his little sister.

"Yes, when you don't see them, and your heart hurts, it's either heart burn, or you're in love, yes. But anyway I have to tell you, that-"

"So... I... I love her!" Fozzie yelled. He was a little bit happy, and little bit sad. But either way, he at least was developing some sort of smile on his face.

"Love who?" Piggy asked as she smiled rather widely at him. (As if she didn't know!)

"Jaz! I love Jaz!" Fozzie yelled, getting up, and running All over the house in places you can hear him yell.

The Basement

_"Bunsen! Beaker! I love Jaz!"_

_"Mee Mee Mo Meep!"_

The Living Room

_"Kermit! I love Jaz!"_

_"Well, Gee, that's great Fozzie! Uh... Now can you stop hugging me? You're squeezing the guts out of me... And I'm saving some for Piggy to squeeze..."_

Outside

_"Gonzo! Guess what?"_

_"What?"_

_"I love Jaz!"_

_"We knew that already! Hey, can you light my cannon?"_

_"Sure."_

_"WAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Yes, our bear was rather happy about his new discovery... Until he realized the one he loved was no longer with him. Then he was quite sad. It was a depressing moment. Then Miss Piggy finally caught up with him.

"Foz... Fozzie..." Piggy was hyperventilating.

"I hate you for making me run..." Piggy growled.

"Jaz is gone Piggy..." Fozzie sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, listen. I-"

"And it's all my fault."

"No, Fozzie, listen-"

"I can't even stand here!" Fozzie ran off into some other room, which only made Piggy more angry. Sometimes that bear needs to shut his trap.

Piggy finally caught up with him again in the living room.

"Fozzie... L-Listen to me, before I end up running again... J-Jaz is-" Piggy stopped when she saw that he beary big bother of a brother, was not present.

"S-Seriously? I h-hate him for making me run..." Piggy took whatever energy she had left, and ran to find Fozzie again.

"Fozzie... Isn't here... Ugh..." And with that, Miss Piggy passed out on the ground. And then Fozzie came in, wierded out from her body on the floor.

"Uhhhhh... Piggy...?"

Piggy snored. No way outta that.

At that moment in time, Kermit came in.

"Oh, Fozzie! Come on! I have something to show you."

"Ok Kermit..." Fozzie started to follow his best friend, leaving his sister on the floor.

Thank goodness Miss Piggy wasn't awake to hear Fozzie listen to Kermit, and not her.


	10. It's a fanfic, anything could happen!

**Chapter Ten- **

**"It's a Fan Fiction, anything could happen!"**

Fozzie and Kermit dragged Miss Piggy to a seat on the EM's bus, and drove to a cemetary. Fozzie was getting more upset by the minute. He was thinking more about how everything was all his fault, and such.

Kermit, was bright as day, and Piggy was just getting up.

The three Muppets got off the bus, and walked up to a tomb stone marked, "Jaz Stanford"

"Why would you show me this...?" Fozzie said wiping tears.

"So I can do this." Kermit smashed the tomb stone and stomped on the grave.

"Kermit, why would you do that?!" Fozzie almost screamed.

"It's not needed Fozzie. Because I'm still here."

Fozzie's face lit up. It couldn't be who he thought it was, because she was... Then who...

Fozzie turned around to see none other than Jaz.

Jaz.

Yes the same one everyone thought was dead.

"JAZ!" Fozzie ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Gee, you think I'm dead, and all I get is a hug...?" Jaz teased. Fozzie released her from his hug, and smiled.

A lot.

"Jaz, how are you... How are you here!?"

"You'll never believe this. I was put under too much anesthetics, AND the heart machine was broken! We need to sue the doctor or something..." Jaz explained.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're alive!" Fozzie kissed her this time.

For a long time.

Until Jaz pushed him away.

"Fozzie... Not in front of everyone..." Jaz blushed.

Fozzie looked around. "Everyone...?"

Unless Kermit and Miss Piggy was everyone, there wasn't anyone to call everyone. That was until his family, and all of the Muppet gang came out of hiding.

"Wha-? What are you guys doing here?" Fozzie asked.

"We're here to throw you a party to celebrate her being alive!" Mo yelled.

"And something else I have planned..." Piggy mumbled.

"C'mon Foz, let's go!" Jaz dragged Fozzie on the bus.

"PARTY! PARTY! Ahhhhh..." Animal shouted.

So Jaz is alive. You should've guessed. But the story's not over yet! Next is the epilouge! Get ready for the conclusion! I'm outie!


	11. Epilouge

**Epilouge- Miss Piggy Got back! **

**With... Something else awesome!**

So the Muppets are in the backyard, steady partying at the moment. And you know how that goes. It's insane.

Jaz was so happy to speak and move and stuff again. Right now she was about to embarrass her froggy friend.

"Hey Kermit, remember when you made me and Fozzie sing onstage...?" Jaz asked.

"Unfortunately for me, I do." Kermit whined.

"Sing it." Jaz smirked.

"Only if you hold back Miss Piggy..." Kermit sighed, knowing he cannot win against any female. (Seriously.)

"Already on it. HOLD 'ER DOWN BOYS!" On Jaz's command, Sweetums, Bobo, Behemoth, and Big Mean Carl held down Miss Piggy. And boy was she mad...

Jaz got up on the stage they set up, and grabbed the mic.

"Hey ya'll! Kermit here, is going to sing Miss Piggy got back for everyone! And I'm going to work the sound effects and music. Alrighty!" Jaz got on the DJ sound booth, while Kermit took the mic. As soon as Jaz started the music, Kermit knew he was in deep water.

"Rap it Kermit!" Jaz called.

"Oh boy..." Kermit sighed. But then started to rap.

_I like pig butts and I cannot lie, I love 'em 'til when pigs fly. When a sow walks in with an itty bitty snout, and a round thing stickin' out, you gotta jump! You can't get enough when you notice those chops are stuffed. Deep in her dress, I'm so sure, it's probably not kosher. Oh Piggy, you know I ain't fakin', I wanna bring home the bacon. My Muppets try to stop me, watch out Kermit, she knows karate. _

_Ooh, little pig let me in, you say you wanna go to your pen, well excite me delight me, 'cause you are the other white meat. I heard her singing, and my ears are still ringing. I see, she's, got it goin' like a big harley. I'm tired of magazines, sayin' pigs are so unclean. Take the average pig and then look at, Rizzo that nasty rat, So frogs, frogs, is your girlfriend a real hog? Get her shakin' shakin' shake that back bacon, Piggy got back!_

_Babe like face with a porky booty. PORK PORK! Babe like face with a porky booty_

_I like 'em round and big, when I'm lookin' at a pig, I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like animal! It's hard to handle. Wanna get you home and F.R.O. Double G. Y. style, I ain't sayin' go pig out more, but a skinny pig seems just like a bore._

_I like 'em blonde, thick, and porky, that swine's so fine, I'm taken. Croaks-A-Lot is achin'. Beggin' for a piece of that bacon. I'm lookin' at the way she moves, don't care if she's got fingers or hooves, You can keep that slim youth, I'll feed my woman's sweet tooth!_

_Word to the thick pork riblet, I wanna get with it, I won't croak or ribbit, but I gotta be real, I'm gonna make you-_

_*Pig Squeal*_

_At a lake or pond! (Hey, I got no pants on...) I bet Scooter won't like this song, 'cause he'll never pork a porker, but I'd rather say he's gay, 'cause I'm lean, I'm green, I'm a big pig lovin' machine, so Piggy, (Yeah?) Piggy, (Yeah?) you wanna get down and get jiggy? (Oh yeah?) Get your hamhocks, and stick 'em out, even Fozzie's got to shout! Piggy got back! _

_When it comes to females, Cosmo- Er, I mean Gonzo's got nothin' to do with my selection. 24, 36, well he's in to chickens. Not me. I'm down with the P.I.G. _

_Word to Big Bird._

_So your girlfriend's name is Auggie, takes walks out with her doggie, well Auggie ain't got a rump roast like the back of my hoggie. This little froggie don't want you unless your tail is curly Q! Call 1-900-Croaks-A-Lot, 'cause frogs know how to hip hop, Piggy got back. Get it...? Frogs? Hip hop? Yeah, whatever... Miss Piggy got back!_

_Yooooooo. Too legit. Too legit ribbit. Too legit. Too legit ribbit. Yo, yo, yo, this is Kermit the frog, but you can call me Sir-Croaks-A-Lot, and we'll see you next time on the Muppet show. YO!_

And then Kermit ran because not only was he being chased by Piggy, but also Scooter Gonzo, and Rizzo. I'm sure you know why. That left only Jaz onstage.

As Jaz was about to get offstage, Fozzie ran on.

"Fozzie, what are you doing...?"

"Jaz, after you were hurt, I realized how I felt about you."

"Yeah...?" Jaz asked, very curious.

"I love you!"

Jaz blushed. A lot. Those three little words really do mean a lot don't they...?

"A-And I want you to marry me."

Jaz tried so hard not to faint.

"Seriously?"

"Y-Yeah, I have the ring and everything!" Fozzie was freaking out at the moment, and Jaz was too.

"Yes."

"What...?"

"Yes, I'll marry you! I love you too." Jaz kissed Fozzie, and as she did, the rest of the Muppets cheered. And it turns out Kermit wasn't in as much trouble as he thought.

"You know Kermie, that song is actually quite flattering if you think about it..." Piggy said giggling, and blushing at the same time. "Yeah..." Kermit sighed, with a black eye. Not even from Piggy. From Gonzo.

So all ends and stuff...

Some ended well...

Some ended wierd...

Wait, that last one always happens...

ANYWAY...

I bet you thought I forgot I mentioned Piggy Got Back, huh? :)


End file.
